Solo per un momento
by paola.dalessio4
Summary: Tutto era cambiato. Niente poteva essere risistemato senza che qualcuno si facesse male. Ma Andy era lì, era lì per salvarla.


Sharon non dormiva da giorni ormai. Ma d'altronde come avrebbe potuto farlo? La sua vita era cambiata in un batter d'occhio e lei non aveva potuto farci niente. Il più delle volte si addormentava che fuori era già giorno. Si girava e rigirava nel letto pensando. Pensava ai suoi figli, ad Emily e Ricky; pensava a Rusty; pensava a come avesse fallito nel proteggerlo; pensava a quanto fosse inutile stare lì nel letto quando là fuori Stroh era libero e pericoloso; pensava che almeno in casa sua fosse al sicuro, pensava che almeno Rusty lo fosse, ma si sbagliava. Pensava pensava pensava... Sentiva le rotelle muoversi nella sua testa e questo non le faceva per niente bene. Voleva dormire, ne aveva bisogno, ma non ne aveva la forza.

Solitamente era contenta di andare a lavoro, le piaceva il suo lavoro e la sua squadra. Ora si sentiva delusa dal suo lavoro.  
Prima entrava nella Murder room sorridente, salutava tutti con gioia. Era pieno di entusiasmo, contagiava tutti. Ora si limitava ad un veloce "Buon giorno", si fissava le scarpe e andava dritta nel suo ufficio.  
Prima non le dispiaceva scambiare qualche chiacchiera con Andy nel suo ufficio. Ora non gli rivolgeva lo sguardo, si chiudeva nella sua stanza con le tapparelle semi chiuse, le mani nei capelli, disperata. Non le importava che gli altri la vedessero in quello stato. Ora niente aveva più importanza. Prima era prima.

Com'era potuto succedere tutto questo? Com'era potuto succedere che Stroh uccidesse un giudice e scappasse indisturbato da un tribunale? Com'era potuto andare tutto nel verso sbagliato? Come aveva potuto deludere Rusty in quel modo? Come come come... Le domande si affollavano nella sua mente. Le risposte a quanto pare non erano così semplici e nemmeno alla sua portata.

Andy odiava vederla in quello stato. Non era la donna forte e sicura di sé che aveva conosciuto anni prima, di quella donna non c'era più traccia ormai. Non sapeva come comportarsi. Come farle capire che lui c'era, ma senza essere invadente? Forse era impossibile.

Non poteva immaginare cosa stesse passando Sharon, non sapeva cosa volesse dire ritrovare la propria vita sotto sopra, non sapeva cosa volesse dire provare paura, paura di perdere la propria vita, paura di perdere il proprio figlio. Invece sì. Lo sapeva benissimo. Ci era passato anni prima, quando pensava di perdere tutto. Proprio lei lo avevo aiutato a rimettere insieme i pezzi, lei lo aveva incoraggiato, lei era stata la sua spalla. Ora era il suo momento. Doveva aiutarla.

Sharon sapeva che da sola non ce l'avrebbe fatta. Aveva bisogno di aiuto. Aveva bisogno di Andy. Le mancava il suo amico, le mancava il modo in cui la faceva ridere, le mancavano le loro uscite. Le mancava il suo sorriso sornione che spuntava sul suo volto ogni volta che la andava a prendere sotto casa. Le mancava tutto di lui. Le bastava uno sguardo, un tocco, un sorriso per farla sentire meglio.

Andy entrò nel suo ufficio. Non bussò, non ce ne era bisogno. Si avvicinò alle tapparelle e le chiuse, sapeva quanto Sharon tenesse alla sua privacy. Si diresse verso la sua scrivania.

Nel frattempo Sharon si era tolta le mani dai capelli ed aveva seguito i suoi momenti con lo sguardo. Non aveva detto una parola, ma sapeva che con Andy non ce n'era bisogno. Sapeva sempre quando lei aveva bisogno di lui.

Andy si sedette sulla scrivania. Le prese le spalle e la fece girare verso di lui. Sharon aveva gli occhi rossi e tremava leggermente.

Andy le accarezzò dolcemente il viso. Gli faceva male vederla così. Le prese le mani e la fece alzare. "Vieni qui." Erano l'uno di fronte all'altro. "Sharon devi permettermi di aiutarti. Io sono qui per te, ci sono e ci sarò sempre."

Non aspettò una sua risposta. Le gettò le braccia al collo e la strinse in un abbraccio forte. Le baciò dolcemente la testa, inalò il profumo dello shampoo alla lavanda. Lo faceva impazzire quell'odore.

Lei ricambiò subito la stretta. Affondò la testa nel suo petto. Iniziò a singhiozzare. Non riusciva a fermarsi. Odiava farsi vedere così vulnerabile da Andy.

Andy le accarezzava dolcemente la schiena. Sperava che in quel modo riuscisse a calmarsi almeno un minimo. Quando i singhiozzi si placarono un po', la scostò, le prese il volto tra le mani e le baciò le guance, asciugando le lacrime.

"Grazie Andy. Non mi lasciare mai, ti prego. Ho bisogno di te, delle tue parole, dei tuoi abbracci. Spero perdonerai il mio comportamento di queste ultime settimane, io non sono in me..." Andy non le lasciò finire la frase. Le sue labbra si unirono a quelle di Sharon in un bacio dolce, un bacio atteso a lungo e desiderato, un bacio al sapore di lacrime.

"Non ti lascerò mai Sharon, sono qui per te."

Continuò a baciarla e per un momento entrambi si dimenticarono dove si trovavano e tutti i guai che dovevano affrontare.

Ora Sharon era al sicuro tra le sue braccia.  
Ora Sharon non doveva più aver paura.  
Andy era lì e lei non aveva bisogno di nient'altro. Stava bene, per poco tempo, ma stava bene.


End file.
